SoloTe vas quedando solo, Naruto
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: ¿te imaginas tu novio se mete con tu mamá? ¿o tu mamá sedusca tu novio? ¿qué harías? ¿que hará Sakura? one-shot... Está corregido, antigo combo final. Basado en la canción Combo final de Tronic


_La noche era fría y ahí estaba yo con el teme, Shikamaru y los otros; hablando de chicas, misiones y otras cosas. Cuando de repente la vi pasar, a ella, jamás olvidaré su cara, lo que me hizo, su manera de caminar; su actitud me hizo temblar, ella era la chica de la súper fuerza y eso ya lo tenía bien claro. Y ahí venía ella avanzando hacia mí con un puño cerrado y una cara demasiado diabólica, de esas que sólo pone ella._

_Avanzó hacia mí y sin siquiera por lo menos insultarme me pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, para que especificar tanto, en pocas palabras avanzó y me reventó la nariz. _

-¡Oh! ¡Definitivamente hice bien al rechazarla cuando éramos pequeños! – comentó en un suspiro de alivio el Uchiha, recordando cómo era acosado por Sakura en su infancia.

- Sí – dijo Kiba- A mí tampoco me hubiera tener algo con ella ¡imagínate! ya tendría todos los huesos rotos- Bromeó

- owww sí, esa chica es demasiado problemática, y no quiero tener la nariz rota…

_Toc Toc _

- ¡ay no! ¡onegai teme ve tú a abrir!... Y si es ya saben quién… No estoy – susurró el rubio muy asustado, con una mirada paranoica.

El moreno hizo ese sonido de siempre y le hizo el favor a su amigo.

-¡Uchiha! ¿Dónde está ese baka? – dijo con prepotencia cierta pelirosa diabólica mirando hacia los lados que el Uchiha no cubría de la puerta.

- hmp, no está – dijo mirando hacia atrás, y ver que el rubio se escondía en el armario

- hn… ¡Uchiha! a mi no me convences ¡sé que el idiota de Uzumaki está aquí! – Chilló tratando de quitar al Uchiha de la puerta quien activó su asombroso y terrorífico sharingan.

Ella lo miro desafiante, dando a entender al moreno que su acción no le aterraba para nada.

Al ver que él tampoco quitaba su sharingan y adoptó una actitud el doble de desafiante, se rindió- Como sea…-Dijo fingiendo desinterés- Dile que Tsunade-sama los espera en su despacho… Quiere asignarles una importante misión a ambos – Mintió la chica para luego retirarse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- hmp - el Uchiha cerró la puerta y desactivó su técnica de línea sucesoria – ¡Dobe ya puedes salir! Al parecer Tsunade nos tiene una misión.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamo el rubio llevándose ambas manos a la cara, dándole más énfasis a su temor –Bueno teme ¿puedes revisar si no hay moros en la costa?

Luego de mandarle una mirada de molestia a su rubio amigo, el Uchiha abrió la puerta para asegurarse de la seguridad del lugar- No hay moros en la costa – dijo finalmente

- Ah que bien, entonces vamos…-Respondió aliviado Naruto

-¿Y nosotros qué? – preguntó Kiba sin entender.

- emm no sé hagan lo que quieran –dijo el rubio saliendo junto a Sasuke

Los chicos salieron. Sin embargo el rubio no paraba de ver hacia los lados, no estaba dispuesto a recibir otro golpe…

-¡oh Narutin ahí estas! – De la nada salió Sakura con los brazos abiertos – ¡vamos ven y bésame! ¡Ya te perdone! – decía la pelirosa mientras estiraba los labios en señal de que quería un beso, el chico sólo comenzó a caminar más rápido totalmente desconfiado de la chica, con la cabeza gacha– ¡oh por favor Naru-chan! crees que aun estoy enojada pff ¿cómo se te ocurre? – Seguía insistiendo mientras lo perseguía

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan, pero tengo una misión – el chico junto a Sasuke comenzó a caminar más rápido, asustado por la nueva actitud de su ex novia.

- ¿oye Dobe y como empezó todo esto? – pregunto el moreno mientras caminaban con mucha celeridad por la aldea

- hum, bueno e…

_Flahs Back_

_Naruto pasaba todos los días a casa de su novia a visitarla o para invitarla a salir, ella siempre le abría la puerta. Ésto genero una pequeña duda en el rubio y… ¿su mama? Mas nunca le dio mucha importancia._

_Hasta que un día una señorita de unos 26 años o menos salió a abrir la puerta; vestía unos cortos hotpants negros y un top verde jade que le tapaba hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo. Debía admitirlo quien fuera que fuera era sexy; tenía unas largas piernas, si subíamos mas sus pechos sí eran grandes -no como los de Sakura-, tenia facciones lindas muy parecidas a las de su novia, su cabello era negro y largo, y sus ojos verdes lo miraron con atención._

_- este…no sabía que Sakurita tiene una hermana –Reaccionó el rubio, cuando la chica soltó un "¿Hola?"_

_La mujer echó a reír a carcajada limpia- me halagas, pequeño. Pues nos soy su hermana, soy su madre –Confesó ante un Naruto sorprendido a más no poder– ¿Gustas pasar a tomar algo mientras la esperas?_

_- ¡e…está bien, gracias! – respondió amablemente el chico y entro muy confianzudo a la cocina_

_- ¿Desde cuándo eres novio de Sakura?- Preguntó su suegra, rompiendo el hielo, mientras le servía una taza de té._

_-Pues… No llevamos mucho tiempo… _

_-hum, pues Sakura se va a demorar un poco ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó la morena cambiando radicalmente el tema y abrió el refrigerador._

_- emm bueno… -Respondió inocentemente_

_-ok – dijo la señora mientras se agachaba de una manera un tanto... ¿Provocativa? Y fingía buscar algo, moviéndose de un lado a otro o más bien movía el culo de un lado a otro, tal vez queriendo provocar al rubio._

_- "¡pero en qué piensas Naruto! ¡Esa señora debe de ser una cincuentona como la vieja Tsunade!" –El rubio sacudía la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos; era inevitable, esa mujer tenía un culo mucho más grande que el de Sakura y lo estaba provocando… -"¡Además es tu suegra! …oh...Pero que buen culo tiene….¡ ¿Qué? ¡No cállate! oh por Kami-sama! Tendría que ser un completo idiota para pensar que mi suegra está intentado seducirme…"_

_- Bueno… ¿Qué prefieres mantequilla o mermelada? – la ojiverde puso los dos envases frente al rubio y se inclino un poco de modo que el chico pudo ver a la perfección su escote. Tragó saliva._

_- emm.. bueno etto.. emm.._

_- ¿o las dos? – preguntó con un tono de vos ¿seductor? e incluso podría jurar que le había guiñado el ojo…¡Por Dios! ¿En qué pensaba?_

_- em bueno… si podría ser…– Aceptó nervioso. Por fin el rubio pudo completar una frase, y no se trataba de su idiotez que le impedía hablar, sino que la situación ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso._

_- Está bien – la morena saco un pan y comenzó a ponerle mantequilla primero al pan con movimientos muy lentos y luego mermelada de la misma forma- Aquí tienes – _

_El chico agradeció con un tono inocente y se lo comenzó a comer._

_- ¿Y por qué te gusta tanto mi hija, eh? – preguntó la señora mordiéndose el dedo índice._

_-No sé-_

_- hum… - susurro la ojiverde _

_-¿Y usted desde cuando es mamá de Sakura? –pregunto el rubio ,para luego de cinco segundos darse cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta más tonta del mundo, pero la señora Haruno al parecer no le había escuchado o prefirió ignorarlo… ¡Pero de qué forma! ¡Su suegra le estaba tocando la pierna! primero iba por la rodilla y luego subía más y más hasta casi tocar su intimidad, luego bajaba hacia la rodilla y subía otra vez, lo repitió varias veces… Definitivamente estaba sintiéndose incomodo ¿Qué debía hacer?, cuando ya casi iba a tocar su miembro ,el rubio se paró en seco de la silla – ¡SEÑORA HARUNO! ¿USTED ESTA TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRME O QUÉ? – Gritó a todo pulmón el rubio mientras apuntaba a la mujer._

_-¡Oh los chicos de ahora son tan idiotas que hay que casi violarlos para que entiendas las 'indirectas'! –exclamó la pelinegra acercándosele al rubio, lo empujó y éste cayó sobre la silla -¿Ahora ye entiendes? – Preguntó lentamente al oído del estremecido joven._

_- pe..pero suegrita- ¡Muy tarde! ya no podía decir nada su "suegrita" ya lo estaba besando muy fogosamente , este no halló otra cosa que corresponderle , justo cuando la señora ya estaba lamiendo la comisura de los labios ,el obviamente abrió la boca aceptando que la lengua de esta entrara. De todas formas, Sakura se iba a demorar ¿verdad? y su "suegra" era quien le había provocado, a parte desde que la vio y se fijo en sus labios, quiso besarla._

_- ¡¿Uzumaki Naruto que se supone que haces? ¡Y con mi madre! – Gritó una muy molesta Sakura, que había bajado a la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y se encontró con una linda sorpresita… Vaya sorpresita_

_(Flash Back End))_

- Hmm, creo que tendré que dejar algunas cosas que me gustan, quizá hasta al equipo 7… ¡No quiero que me vuelva a golpear!- Concluyó Naruto luego de contarle lo sucedido a su amigo, con una mano en su mentón.

-jajaja dobe…- Se burló Sasuke- Nadie quiere ser maltratado por alguien como ella- dijo finalmente, dándole la razón al Uzumaki

- Sí, lo sé…- Afirmó- Pero sabes, incluso le pegaría a Sakura para volver a estar con su mamá…¡Era demasiado sexy! Teme te lo perdiste….

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada molesta. Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho de la hokage.

-¡Naru-chan! Te encontré! – la pelirosa volvió a aparecer de la nada, de alguna forma u otra siempre lo encontraba como si tuviera un radar…

- Sakura… ya no quiero nada contigo- Puso su cara más seria y lo dijo.

- ¡Pero Naru!- Chilló Sakura al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿por qué me engañaste de esa forma? ¡y además con mi mamá! – ahora la kunoichi lloraba, lloraba como sólo ella podía llorar…

- Gomen… Sakura… pero es que tu mamá… - El rubio intentaba justificarse con una cara de pervertido que nadie podía quitarle y hacía gestos con las manos.

Hola, Sí soy yo… Es la misma historia y todo, sólo la corregí… No recuerdo cuando la escribí pero uff había una ortografía pésima y algunos detalles en la narración y pues los corregí… Más tarde también subiré "La navidad te trae sorpresas" y "My inmortal" corregidas también… Reviews? LOL no sé que poner jajaj Saludos

Y ahí estaba tocando la puerta ansioso con una cara de pervertido que no se la quitaba nadie.

-¿Sí? – la pelinegra abrió la puerta pero esta vez estaba ¡en ropa interior! – ¡ah eres tú! Quieres ver a Sakura?, pasa… –El rubio pasó, desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer.

- ¿y no me va a ofrecer algo?- Preguntó casi suplicando- ¿O va ir más rápido esta ves? –dijo el rubio con un tono de voz más ronca e insinuante – gatita…

- ¿ah?… Pues no, para eso está Sakura ¿no?

- ¡Gatitaaa!-Se oyó una voz masculina reclamando a la fiera que hablaba con Naruto– ¿vas a venir o qué? – un joven de la misma edad de Naruto de cabellos y ojos azabaches se asomo desde la sala.

- ¿Sasuke? – El rubio estaba completamente sorprendido…¿Qué rayos hacía el teme ahí?

El aludido sólo le mandó una mirada de superioridad al joven zorro y se acercó a su _gatita._ No había que decir nada más, hasta Naruto entendía eso.

- Ñyaaaaaaaaw – la morena le araño el pecho a el Uchiha como diciendo "ya vámonos" –Oh y por cierto… Sakura no está, salió son su nuevo novio, Sai.- Dijo queriendo irse con el Uchiha, pero la detuvo el llanto de Naruto

- pero…pero… yo… ¡YO CREI QUE ME AMABAS! – lloriqueaba.

- hum… ¿por qué? Si con suerte sé que eres el novio de Sakura...Lo que no sé es cuál de todos… pero no importa –sin darle importancia volvió a lo suyo con el Uchiha.

Y así un dolido Naruto caminó por Konoha con la cabeza gacha, hasta que llego a su casa. Se quedó solo… Engañó a su novia con la madre de ésta, ella lo dejó por Sasuke y Sakura se puso de novia con Sai…

Uff, este sí es el final jajajaa la verdad habían cosas que no recordaba… Me reí un montón xD

Saludos C:!


End file.
